


I Know I'm A Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Meadows (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary visits Skylar in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Skylar didn't die at the end of the film.

Skylar stared at Mary through the prison glass separating them. His eyes were cold like that of a corpse, and hers were fiery with rage. This was what they had come to, this was how things had played out.

“I thought you would be different,” Mary remarked, firmly, words like gritted teeth and clenched fists, “I thought you could change. I thought there was hope for you-”

“And you,” Skylar cut in and added, “You still think there’s hope for you, don’t you? There isn’t. Not for people like us.”

“There isn’t an ‘us’,” Mary replied, agitation growing, “There never has been and there never will be.”

“Then why are you here, my dear Miss Meadows?” Skylar countered with a smirk, “Why else would you come here, to see me, if there was no ‘us’?”

Mary went quiet, eyes searching those calculating hues of Skylar’s.

“You may think we’re different, but we’re the same. You may think you’re better than me, but you’re not,” Skylar growled bitterly, “I may be a wolf- but you’re a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“I’m nothing like you,” Mary snapped, “And I came here for closure, to see that you were locked up for good. You’re so lucky you had those plates in your skull, or you’d be dead. You should see this as a second chance, an opportunity- to change, to actually do something good for once in your life-”

“No,” Skylar stated simply, icily, “What I am is what I am and what i’ve done can’t be undone. But the same goes for you. They’ll catch you one day. And then you’ll know what it’s like to look at life behind bars.”

Mary paused, the sharpness of her gaze never wavering, but rather, dimming with the realization that she would never get through to this man. She sighed quietly, and finally, made to leave.

“You think you can walk away from this?!” Skylar shouted, pounding on the glass with his fists, “You’re one of us, Mary! You’re one of us!”

Mary didn’t look back, didn’t speak up- she simply walked away, even as Skylar screamed in the background. There was some truth to his words, muffled and hidden, but she knew she would never be like him.


End file.
